<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Friends :] by gayfoyle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274391">Best Friends :]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfoyle/pseuds/gayfoyle'>gayfoyle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Silicon Valley (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, dilfoyle, dinfoyle - Freeform, i wrote this for school goodnight seattle, implied gay, jared is just s, pied piper jacket, silly boys :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfoyle/pseuds/gayfoyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinesh and Gilfoyle get into a bit of a kerfuffle and somehow Jared gets involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Friends :]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here we go again. The beloved Hacker Hostel was reverberating with the various shouts and yells from the unforgettable duo, Dinesh and Gilfoyle. The two were arguing in the living room while the other residents simply hid to avoid confrontation. The taller bearded fellow remained silent as the shorter Pakistani man accused him of stealing his phone. </p><p>“Listen Gilf, just tell me where you hid my phone!” cried Dinesh. Gilfoyle let out a small huff. </p><p>“I didn’t hide it, Dinesh. You’re just an idiot.” He shifted into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl from one of the cabinets, the flustered following suit. As he opened the fridge to get the milk, Dinesh kept bugging him. He started poking Gilfoyle, only to elicit no response. </p><p>“Dude, go bother Jared or something. As you can see, I’m getting myself some food.” Dinesh opened his mouth to interject before ultimately letting out a grunt of displeasure, stomping off.</p><p>  Jared was a skinny, pale man with ghost-like features. He didn’t look threatening in the slightless. In fact, his uncle was described as “someone  had starved a virgin to death.”. He was quite tall and lanky, around 6’4” in height. Dinesh adamantly approached him. He was startled at first, considering he was just bickering with Gilfoyle earlier. Dinesh repeated the routine of interrogation to Jared, slightly scaring him. Jared politely told him he didn’t know anything, face creased with worry. Dinesh raised his voice, rising onto his tippy toes and crudely pointing at his face in an attempt at intimidation. But Jared simply shook his head in response. Dinesh let out one last frustrated sigh. </p><p>“I’ll be coding… or something,” He muttered, walking to his desktop.</p><p>  Gilfoyle chuckled to himself as he spooned cereal into his mouth. As he finished his meal for the day, he felt his pocket for Dinesh’s phone but felt nothing. He felt a pang of fear strike his heart. He couldn’t have lost it. Him? The Bertram Gilfoyle? No. He leaves his dirty dishes in the sink with a loud clang. Dinesh’s interest is a tiny bit piqued, but he doesn’t care enough to check so he just gets back to work. Meanwhile, Gilfoyle’s eyes are scanning the whole place to look for said item. He sees Jared and it’s as if a metaphorical lightbulb switched on inside his head. </p><p>“Jared. Where is it? Tell me now.” Jared continues to deny that he is holding his phone, insisting that he doesn’t even know what the phone looks like.</p><p>  After a few minutes of arguing, Dinesh finally had enough. He made his way towards the peculiar pair. </p><p>“What’s going on here?” Dinesh asked, urgency clear. Jared visibly cleared his throat as Gilfoyle spoke up, </p><p>“Jared, here, is being very suspicious. One would even say there’s quite a huge possibility that he could be lying.” He said, side-eyeing the tall man. Dinesh immediately took Gilfoyle’s side.   He had crossed his arms, mimicking Gilfoyle.  Jared raised his hands in defense, taking steps backwards as the duo stepped forward to corner him. As soon as his back met the wall, right before any of them could mutter a word, Jared spoke up. His voice was gentle, but stern, as usual. Like of an aggravated puppy. </p><p>“Gentlemen, please!” He said, effectively shutting both of them up. “I have both of your phones here,” He said, pulling them out of his bright, ugly but hopefully eccentric jacket. “Huh? Oh. I didn’t even realise my phone was missing. Wow.” Gilfoyle said as he accepted his phone from Jared’s graceful hands. Dinesh accepts his phone with confusion written all over his face. </p><p>“You…? What? ...Why?” Dinesh mutters out with what looks like a mixture of disappointment and sadness on his face. He looked genuinely upset with what Jared had done. Pure betrayal. Meanwhile, Gilfoyle just stood there, unfazed. Jared takes a deep breath,</p><p>“Listen. First of all, Gilfoyle took your phone first. I just stole it from him to make both of you reach an epiphany.” He stated, voice unwavering. He wanted to know if it worked.</p><p>“Was the epiphany you are a jerk?” Gilfoyle said, voice and posture monotonous and arrogant as ever.</p><p>“No, silly. You two were supposed to realise you were each other's best friend.” Jared said, hope and warmth radiating from his voice.</p><p>“Shut up, Jared.” Both Gilfoyle and Dinesh tell him simultaneously. </p><p>“And if you ever touch my phone again, I will make sure that jacket of yours never sees the light of day,” Gilfoyle says, staring straight into Jared’s blue eyes. He nervously laughs, before walking away.</p><p>“Maybe… Maybe Jared has a point. Maybe we are each other's best friends.” Dinesh said, head slowly turning to Gilfoyle. He looked at him back in response, speechless. There they stood, smack in the middle of the kitchen. They stood there in silence and they both realised how foolish they had been.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shoutout to mr jacobe for dunking my teacher on formatting</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>